Take it away
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Sexe, alcool, tabac, célébrité, fête, amour, amitié, haine, joie, danse, sport, sourires et nuages en forme de coeur. Oui, il existe des gens qui ont tout ça en même temps. Et pourtant, on a l'impression que cela ne leur suffit toujours pas.
1. Préface

_Préface et FAQ_

COUCOU C'EST ENCORE MOI ! *l'auteur va se pendre*

Bon, j'ai dit que je ferai une préface sérieuse. Oui, j'aime faire des préfaces, ça permet de vous faire croire que j'ai posté un truc alors que même pas, et du coup vous êtes frustrés et vous attendez le premier chapitre … Ah la la ce que je suis géniale.

Enfin bref, passons aux explications sur ma nouvelle fiction adorée !

_Pour commencer, elle est largement inspiré de l'univers de Skins. Mais ce n'est pas un cross over, parce que manquerait plus que ça et parce que je déteste ça. Donc, pour vous expliquer les grandes lignes, on prend les personnages de GF, on ajoute beaucoup de bêtises, des boites de nuit, de l'alcool, du sexe, un peu de sentiments, on mélange le tout en ajoutant des problèmes, on fait cuire à feu doux pour faire mijoter des sourires et pour finir on peut effectuer un glaçage avec de l'amitié, un peu quand même. Et voilà, on obtient cette chose magnifique qui est ma nouvelle fic, mon nouveau bébé, j'ai nommé la grande « Take it away. » C'est ma première vraie longue fic depuis GDE alors pour vous dire, ça fait un bail. J'espère que vous saurez l'apprécier autant que moi car j'ai un plaisir fou à l'écrire. _

_Chaque chapitre sera centrée sur un personnage en particulier et le dernier sera central, c'est-à-dire sans point de vue particulier. Il y aura neuf chapitre en tout et j'espère que vous savez compter. Ne vous en faite pas, me connaissant, il ne sera pas bien dur de devenir qui seront les personnages principaux. Mais chacun aura sa petite place dans cette grande histoire. Chaque personnage aura une chanson attitré, qui sera le sous titre des chapitres. Pourquoi ? Bah parce que c'est comme ça ? Non, mais je pense que c'est important de faire ça. Comme dans les films qui ont leur propre BO, on voit les thèmes des personnages. Eh bah là c'est pareil. En plus ce sont des chansons qui m'aident à écrire. _

_Il y aura également un ou deux OC qui vont trainer par ci par là alors ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal. J'ajoute que rien ne m'appartient, à part ces OS justement et que j'ai hate que la saison 4 finisse par sortir un jour. Si quelqu'un a des nouvelles sur ce sujet d'ailleurs, qu'il n'hésite pas à m'en parler, mais ça n'a absolument aucun rapport. _

_Donc, « Take it away », ma nouvelle fiction actuellement en cours d'écriture. Je ne sais pas encore si j'attends d'avoir tout écrit avant de poster ou si je me laisse juste un ou deux chapitre d'avance … C'est encore à voir, parce que j'ai hâte de faire partager mon bébé Et puis il faut dire que les Snows Kids me manquaient un peu. D'accord, j'écris sans cesse des OS et des petits trucs mais … C'est pas assez pour mon appétit féroce de GF. Donc voilà, nouveau projet, nouvelle fiction et nouvelles intrigues, enfin bref, que ce que j'aime et que vous aimez aussi._

_Pour ce qui est des histoires d'amours, je ne vais pas faire des spoilers maintenant, ça serait ridicule, mais je reste sur les classiques, c'est-à-dire du RocketTia, du D-JockMei et du SineddMicro-Ice, qui sont des valeurs sures. Navré de devoir décevoir certains, mais il n'y aura pas de ThranAhito dans cette fic, pour la simple et bonne raison que … si vous voulez le savoir, attendez de lire un peu. _

_Pour l'âge, j'avance dans le temps, puisque dans la série, ils sont assez jeunes. Mais comme je parle de sexe, d'alcool et de plein d'autre trucs pas bien pour la jeunesse, je les fais vieillir un peu. Ainsi, Micro-Ice (qui est je le rappelle le plus jeune) a dix sept ans, les autres un an de plus sauf Sinedd et Rocket qui en ont deux. Voilà ? J'ai dévoilé assez les personnages ? Pas trop compliqué d'avoir suivi ? A priori, il n'y aura pas de scène explicite dans cette fic. Mais comme de la drogue, de la cigarette, des coucheries et des trucs bizarres vont circuler, je suis obligé de la placer en rating T, ne serait ce que pour les plus jeunes qui vont vouloir lire ce truc bizarre. _

_Voila, je crois avoir tout dit Je m'appelle Sid Shou Host, j'écris des fictions et je réponds aux reviews, et normalement même à celle anonymes, même les négatives. J'assume totalement de regarder encore GF à dix huit ans. Je vous souhaite prochainement une bonne lecture et j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Skins, c'est pas grave, vous n'aurez qu'une petite baffe. Non, mais vous pourrez comprendre, en fait je prend juste le mode de fonctionnement, c'est-à-dire centré les épisodes sur les personnages, leur faire avoir plein de merde … BREF allez voir Skins, c'est trop bien. *fin de la page de pub* Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai en MP ou sur cette page faite aussi pour cela._

_Bonsoir à tous ! Bonjour aux lèves tôt, les fous. Je remercie également tout ceux qui m'ont donné cette idée, c'est-à-dire tout les personnages de Skins parce qu'ils sont malades, tout les sportifs fous de mon lycée qui se baladent en boxer (si si) et je souhaite longue vie au boys love ! Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette émission en direct … Euh, non, c'est pas ça. Mais euh merci quand même d'avoir eu la patience de lire jusqu'ici et n'oubliez pas, je suis Sid Shou Host et je vous emmerde !_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Thran ou This Head I Hold

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla : Alors tout d'abord, vous êtes priez d'aller tous vous faire mettre. Une bonne entrée en matière n'est ce pas ? Je trouve aussi. Merci de votre attention, nous pouvons dès à présent commencez à parler de chose sensées. … Evidemment que je blague, qu'est ce que vous croyez ? En tout cas, sachez que je suis très contente de partager cette fic avec vous. Le premier chapitre est ENFIN là. Ce fut un parcours du combattant pour pouvoir le taper, étant donné que j'ai très peu d'accès à l'ordi. Le bac approche les enfants, mais mon imagination et mon inspiration grandisse ! Tadadam, au secours fuyez tous sinon vous allez crouler sur tout ce que vous aurez à lire ! Le premier chapitre n'est pas terrible, je vous l'accorde. Vous pourrez le tapez. _

_Chanson : La chanson qui accompagne Thran est la chanson This Head I Hold, du groupe Electric Guest. Ce groupe originaire de Los Angeles est un groupe d'électrique pop. Il est composé de quatre membres, Asa Taccone, Matthew "Cornbread" Compton et Todd et Tory Dahlhoff. La chanson est tirée de leur album Mondo. Allez les écouter, même ceux qui écoute du métal. Le chanteur a une voix absolument magique. _

_Remerciements : A mon Gleek, ma Sex-Toy, ma Barbie, mon Intello et tous les autres. A ma Paella et à ma Beta qui va corriger toutes mes vilaines fautes sans se plaindre. _

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à part quelques OC qui trainent par ci par là. _

_Résumé : Sexe, alcool, tabac, célébrité, fête, amour, amitié, haine, joie, danse, sport, sourires et nuages en forme de cœur. Oui, il existe des gens qui ont tout ça en même temps. Et pourtant, on a l'impression que cela ne leur suffit toujours pas. _

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Thran.

Ou

This Head I Hold.

A son réveil, Thran vit que sa montre posée sur la table de nuit affichait cinq heures du matin et dix huit minutes. Il se maudit de se réveiller si tôt et rejeta les couvertures. Ahito dormait encore. Uniquement vêtu de son bas de pyjama, il se leva et marcha à l'aveugle en direction du couloir. Il n'alluma pas une fois en dehors de la chambre et s'avança jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo pour se faire un peu de lumière et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Sa tête tournait un peu. Il prit la bouteille de lait et l'emmena sur le canapé. Il mit la télévision en marche, coupa le son et referma la porte du frigo. Il s'allongea en ne faisant que regarder les images.

Thran savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas se rendormir. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à fixer l'écran, sans rien retenir. Il termina la bouteille quand Tia se levait à son tour. Il la vit se servir un bol d'eau chaude pour son thé. Comme tous les matins, elle ne le vit pas et partit dans la salle de sport. Il éteignit l'écran et retourna dans sa chambre. Il jeta un regard à Ahito qui avait changé de position. Il enleva les vêtements qu'il portait et les laissa au sol. Une fois sous la douche, il laissa l'eau froide couler. Il resta ainsi une bonne demi-heure avant de se savonner.

Ses muscles lui tiraient. Ils avaient gagné leur match la veille, mais la défense avait été rude et Thran avait mal partout. Il prit également le temps de se laver les cheveux avant de sortir. Le reflet dans le miroir lui renvoya son corps amaigri et couvert de bleus. Il se sourit à lui-même.

Dans la chambre, Ahito était réveillé et pianotait sur son téléphone. Thran tenta de voir l'écran mais son frère refusa de lui montrer. Il se planta nu devant son lit.

« Tu écris à qui si tôt le matin ?

- A une fan … Elle est gentille. Elle m'aime bien. »

Il bailla et Thran se détourna pour enfiler ses vêtements. Ils n'avaient pas d'entrainement ce matin. Il aurait pu aller trainer avec Clamp mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Son frère restait allongé dans son lit, jouant avec son téléphone. Il s'habilla et retourna dans la pièce commune de l'hôtel, les mains dans les poches. Meï était en peignoir et se brossait énergiquement les cheveux. Elle semblait énervée.

« D-Jock utilise la salle de bain. Il est d'une humeur, je ne vous raconte même pas. De bon matin, c'est insupportable.

- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas marqué hier. Face à Sinedd, ça l'énerve.

- Eh bien qu'il ne passe pas ses nerfs sur moi. »

Thran ne répondit pas. Il savait très bien que D-Jock considérait Sinedd comme son plus grand rival et que cela l'énervait. Tia était toujours dans la salle de sport, Rocket regardait des matches et Micro-Ice n'avait encore pas émergé. Il prit une pomme dans la corbeille et mordit dedans. Sa coéquipière rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il regarda par la fenêtre de leur hôtel.

« Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » demanda la brune en se tournant vers lui.

Thran la regarda, choqué. Elle avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non. Juste pour aujourd'hui. »

Ils étaient censés avoir entrainement l'après midi même. Il sourit et enleva les mains de ses poches. Meï eut un rire.

Le matin, le parc d'attraction du Genesis était presque désert. (1) Ils y passèrent la journée. Meï se blottit dans ses bras à la maison hantée, Thran hurla dans les montagnes russes et ils se partagèrent une glace en riant, ce qui leur valu une magnifique photo en première page des magasines peoples. Ils mangèrent des pommes d'amour et se baissèrent pour rentrer dans la maison des glaces. Il avait mal aux zygomatiques à force de sourire. Meï avait pour une fois un air heureux sur le visage.

Ils rentrèrent juste avant la nuit. Ils ne cessèrent de rire qu'une fois devant sa chambre. Elle mit un doigt sur sa bouche et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci d'avoir passé cette journée avec moi.

- Je t'en prie. J'ai adoré la glace. »

Elle sourit et Thran lui fit un signe de la main avant qu'elle rentre dans sa chambre. Il poussa la porte de la sienne, satisfait de lui-même. Il avait passé une bonne journée et en était content. Le fait d'avoir séché l'entrainement n'était pas grave.

Ahito envoyait un message depuis le lit, Micro-Ice était assis en tailleur sur le bureau, occupé à rouler une cigarette et Rocket le regardait.

« Les photos sont biens, marmonna-t-il. Mais D-Jock te hait.

- Pour changer. Il aime quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Meï, intervint Micro-Ice. »

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre pour allumer sa cigarette. Il ne fumait pas depuis longtemps, mais en cachette de Aarch. Ahito trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Thran remarqua que son jumeau avait un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'agrandit quand un autre message arriva.

« Toujours cette fan ?

- Oui. Je la vois demain.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi je te dis, marmonna Rocket.

- Absolument pas ! C'est juste une fan. J'en ai pas beaucoup je te signale.

- Prends donc les miennes. » Souffla MI.

Dans son lit le soir, Thran ralluma son propre téléphone. Il avait un appel en absence et un message enregistré. Il jeta un regard à son frère endormit et enclencha le message avec une certaine appréhension.

« Bonjour Thran. Je suis Slikian, je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe des Lightnings. Warren m'a parlé de vous et … J'ai regardé attentivement votre jeu et je dois dire que je suis très impressionné. J'aimerai beaucoup que nous nous rencontrions d'ici les prochains jours. Je sais que vous devez être très occupé, mais je tiens à parler avec vous. Vous pouvez me rappelez au … »

Thran raccrocha rapidement et reposa son téléphone. Son cœur battait trop vite. Il prit le temps de respirer, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il savait très bien ce que ca voulait dire. On lui proposait de rejoindre l'équipe des Lightnings, avec Warren. Il ferma les yeux. Il avait presque envie d'y aller.

Thran se releva et sortit de la chambre à l'aveuglette. Il soupira une fois dans le couloir et se rendit une fois de plus à la cuisine. Il prit un verre d'eau glacé et l'avala d'une traite. Appuyé

sur l'évier, il sentait ses pensées tourner à toute allure. Il imaginait les SK sans lui, Ahito dormait seul dans leur chambre et lui sur le même terrain que son idole.

Thran se rassit à nouveau sur le canapé, les jambes repliées sur lui. Le sommeil lui était passé. Il était fatigué mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il ralluma l'holo-télévision et baissa le son au maximum. Il laissa défiler les images d'une série faite pour les adolescents, le verre vide serré dans sa main. Il le laissa tomber sans s'en rendre compte.

Thran se leva au petit matin, sortit de l'hôtel sans lunette de soleil et se mit à courir dans les rues du Genesis, s'attirant des regards et des cris. Il courut longtemps au plus rapide qu'il pouvait et s'arrêta une fois arrivé à la forêt artificielle. Il respira et s'écroula, épuisé.

Thran ferma très fort les yeux et entendit son portable sonner. Le même numéro inconnu s'afficha. Il décrocha avec un grand sourire.

* * *

_(1) Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ils sont sur le Genesis. _

_Bla bla bla : Et voilà, ce premier chapitre centré sur Thran est à présent terminé. Je sais d'avance que vous allez dire qu'il est court. Mais c'est un peu le prologue de l'histoire et je vous rassure que les autres chapitres sont plus long. _

_Le prochain chapitre : « Tia, ou Fucking Perfect. » _

_Extrait : « Après tout le sport que tu fais, t'as encore de l'énergie ? » « Tu en fais autant que moi je te ferai dire. » « Je parle de sport en chambre. » « Tu en fais autant qu'elle. » _

_Titaditadoum ! J'espère que vous lirez le prochain chapitre ! Il sera un peu plus long, je sais, je sais. Mais il faudra patienter un peu parce que je vais me garder un chapitre d'avance et que le trois n'est pas encore achevé. Muah ah. Et non, je ne spoil pas :D _

_Reviews ? _


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tia ou Fucking Perfect

_Take It Away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Comment ça j'ai deux mois de retard ? Mais alors là pas du tout. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Bon, sans blague, si, j'ai du retard. Mais disons qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. J'ai pas eu mon bac, donc obligé de trouver un lycée pour redoubler, enfin bref la galère assurée. Et après, plein de choses à régler. La saison quatre n'est toujours pas sortie mais j'ai des infos comme quoi ça ne saurait tarder. Alors que croire ? J'espère toujours qu'on finira par l'avoir. Je ne sais pas vous, mais savoir Micro-Ice évaporé, ça m'inquiète fortement. Passons ! Découvrez donc le nouveau chapitre de ma jolie fic, et après le chapitre un consacré à Thran, voici le chapitre de Tia ! Un beau chapitre que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Bonne lecture à vous et laissez plein de reviews ! _

_Chanson :__Fucking Perfect, de Pink. J'ai trouvez que le ton de la chanson correspondait à Tia, qui veut absolument être parfaite dans tout les domaines. Enfin c'est comme ça que je la vois. _

_Remerciements :__ A Glee, dont j'ai re-regardé tout les épisodes de la saison 3 qui d'ailleurs est finit. Honte aux scénaristes d'avoir fait une fin pareil et que Rachel aille se faire voir. A ma Sex-Toy, ma Barbie, ma Paëlla, Nathan, Adam et tout ça. _

_Résumé :__ Ahito a rencontré une jolie fan, Micro-Ice fume, Thran a été au parc d'attraction avec Meï et a été contacté par l'équipe des Lightinngs. Tout va bien._

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tia.

Ou

Fucking Perfect. 

Le réveil sonna à six heures tapantes. Tia ouvrit les yeux, sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rocket avant de s'extirper de ses bras puis du lit chaud. Elle enfila rapidement un short et un gilet de sport et se rendit directement dans la salle d'entrainement. Comme tous les matins, elle courut trois bons kilomètres doucement, puis rapidement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre de Rocket qui devenait de plus en plus la sienne et prit une douche rapide.

Tia se mit à chantonner sous la douche. Ils avaient largement gagné le match de pool contre les pirates la veille et étaient pour le moment les premiers de leur groupe. Elle se sentait joyeuse et avait envie de faire la fête. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux et observa dans le miroir. Meï lui avait de nombreuses fois dit de les laisser pousser mais elle trouvait cela tellement impratique pour jouer au football. Elle s'habilla et rouvrit la porte pour voir son petit ami torse nu et encore endormi. Elle s'approcha et lui vola ses lèvres.

"Bonjour ! Tu viens déjeuner ?

- Uhm ... murmura la voix du capitaine.

- J'ai compris. Je te laisse te réveiller."

Sautillant à moitié, Tia sortit de la chambre et toqua à la porte de la sienne. Son amie vint lui ouvrir, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette rose.

"Bonjour Meï ! Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Pas vraiment. J'arrive."

Tia soupira. Elle avait aperçu D-Jock dans la chambre. Elle savait pertinemment que Meï voulait rompre mais elle savait également qu'elle était totalement amoureuse du roux et qu'elle ne romprait jamais vraiment. La porte se rouvrit sur un éclair de cheveux brun, accroché à l'attaquant. Tia retrouva son sourire.

Dans la cuisine, Thran avalait un grand verre de lait et Micro-Ice baillait, assis en boxer sur le canapé. Tia remarqua qu'il portait un t-shirt qui n'était pas le sien. Elle se servit un bol d'eau chaude et y plongea un sachet de thé à l'orange. Elle le regarda s'infuser et vit que Rocket, enfin levé, appuya sur le bouton de la cafetière avant de l'embrasser.

"Attention ! S'exclama-t-elle en manquant de renverser son bol.

- Oups ... répondit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pitié, pas de mamours si tôt le matin ..." intervient Thran.

Tia lui tira la langue mais s'écarta quand même de son petit ami pour boire son thé du bout des lèvres pour ne pas se brûler. Meï ouvrit son magasine avec un léger soupire.

"On a quartier libre ce soir, annonça Micro-Ice. Aarch a un rendez vous.

- Génial ! Si on en profitait pour sortir tous ensemble ? s'écria Tia.

- Sortir ? Où ça ? demanda D-Jock.

- En boîte ? J'ai envie de danser.

- Après tout le sport que tu fais, t'as encore de l'énergie ? fit remarquer le roux.

- Tu en fais autant que moi je te ferai dire.

- Je parle de sport en chambre."

Rocket rougit, Thran détourna le regard et Meï eut un rire. Tia leva les yeux au ciel bien que gênée et termina son thé.

"Tu en fais autant qu'elle." répondit Micro-Ice.

Ce fut au tour de Meï de rougir. Les deux attaquants se dévisagèrent un instant. Tia fronça les sourcils et prit la main de Rocket.

"Tu pues la clope. Et il est à qui ce truc que tu portes ?

- A moi maintenant. Tia, si tu veux on peut faire un _Just Dance._" ajouta le plus jeune en se levant avec un sourire.

Prise de court, Tia le fixa une seconde avant de rire.

"Oui ! Ca me va ! Mais fais gaffe parce que je vais te mettre une raclée.

- Je demande à voir, interrompit Thran.

- C'est un défi ?

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Meï en relevant la tête de son magasine. Il faut que vous voyiez ça !"

Tia regarda par dessus le coude de Thran et vit plusieurs photos d'Ahito au bras d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, visiblement ravie de la situation. Elle hocha la tête.

"Je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de lui," marmonna le défenseur.

Rocket prenait toujours sa douche le soir. Tia passait ce moment là à regarder les informations et finissait toujours par changer de chaine pour arriver à celle des scandales. Les photos de leur gardien et de Linianne tournaient en boucle. Le principal intéressé n'avait pas daigné faire de commentaires. Mais elle s'ennuyait. Elle sortit de la chambre pour aller retrouver Micro-Ice dans celle d'en face.

"J'ai encore envie de danser.

- Malgré ta victoire écrasante ? marmonna-t-il.

- Allez ! Viens en boîte avec moi !"

Tia entendit un soupire mais vit un sourire. Elle battit des mains en le voyant se lever. D-Jock sortit de la salle de bain au même moment et jeta un regard mauvais à son ami.

"Tu sors encore ?

- Va te faire foutre, D."

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus et Tia jugea bon de l'attendre dehors. Elle proposa aux autres de venir, n'entendit pas de réponse et leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par le flegme de ses coéquipiers. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement sous les yeux de Rocket.

"Tu viens avec moi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Euh je ... je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire une soirée tout les deux ...

- Dans ta chambre ? J'en ai marre de rester dans ta chambre."

Tia se mordit la lèvre, consciente d'avoir dit une bêtise. Elle croisa le regard de son petit ami, qui ne souriait pas. Elle le vit prendre sa veste.

"D'accord, je viens avec toi. Je payerai les boissons."

Micro-Ice les incita à passer devant la file de personne qui attendait déjà devant la boite de nuit. Il faisait une chaleur abominable à l'intérieur. Tia repéra le bar et prit la main de Rocket pour l'y entrainer, le plus jeune à leur suite. Fidèle à sa promesse, le capitaine paya toutes leurs consommations. Ils entamaient leur deuxième bouteille quand retentit une des chansons présente sur leur version de _Just Dance_.

Tia jeta un regard à son ami qui lui aussi connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur. Le jeune attaquant avala son verre d'un trait. Rocket leur fit remarquer qu'il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et partit à la recherche d'une table vide. Elle même ne se sentait pas très bien mais Micro-Ice avait l'air de tenir le choc. Il l'entraina non pas sur la poste de danse mais directement sur le comptoir et ensemble, ils effectuèrent la danse qui leur avait valu quatre étoiles. Les autres présents de la boite les applaudirent et elle vit des flashes.

Une fois descendue, Tia chercha Rocket du regard mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut l'attaquant des Shadows qui s'avança vers eux. Sinedd fixait Micro-Ice. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Le sourire du plus jeune avait disparu. Son regard alternait entre eux deux.

"Bonsoir Sinedd ... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je te cherchais. On a pas fini notre conversation de l'autre jour."

Tia sentit l'ambiance devenir électrique. Les joues de Micro-Ice étaient rouges.

"Tu as pourtant été clair il me semble ...

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu t'es fait un film, une trilogie à toi tout seul. Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre."

Tia finit par s'éclipser. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux et elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle chercha Rocket dans la salle sans le trouver. Elle fit trois fois le tour de la discothèque, se rendant en même temps compte que Micro-Ice et Sinedd avaient disparu à leur tour. Elle décrocha son téléphone pour l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. Commençant à s'inquiéter, elle refit un tour avant de se dire qu'il avait du rentrer. Elle sortit et regarda à nouveau son portable, qui indiquait quatre heures du matin. Même l'air artificiel du Genesis était plus frais que l'intérieur.

En rentrant à leur hotel, Tia constata que Rocket n'y était pas. Elle prit rapidement un cachet contre le mal de tête qu'elle sentait arriver et repartit en sens inverse jusqu'à la boite de nuit. Le vigile la reconnut et lui fit un grand sourire. Essoufflée, elle parvient à lui expliquer la situation mais n'obtient pas de réponse précise. A ce moment, son téléphone sonna et elle s'empressa de lire le message que Micro-Ice lui avait envoyé.

Il s'agissait d'une photo montrant Rocket avec une fille. Il la tenait plaqué contre un mur par les cuisses et son pantalon était baissé. Tia poussa un cri. Alors qu'elle le cherchait partout, l'homme qu'elle aimait était en train de la tromper, de faire l'amour avec une autre fille. Et comme elle avait déjà bien trop bu, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle s'appuya au mur et laissa tomber son téléphone.

Lorsque la boite de nuit ferma sous le coup des six heures du matin, Tia courut pour aller vomir dans la ruelle d'à coté. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes et tomba à genoux.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Voila c'est la fin de ce chapitre deux ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi. Il pose vraiment des choses pour la suite, notamment les relations qui se forment et se déforment. Ensuite, je cherche des idées pour ma saison deux, alors si vous voulez que Meï couche avec Ahito, n'hésitez pas à demander. *l'auteur va se pendre* PS : moi j'aime pas la nouvelle police des fics è_é_

_Le prochain chapitre :__ "Meï ou The Edge of Glory"._

_Extrait :__ "Le match ..." "On a un peu de temps." "Pour que tu finisses en cinq minutes ?"_

_Ca va faire bobo dans le chapitre trois ! Je vais vraiment tenter de le taper vite, mais bon, je fais ce que je peux. En attendant j'avance dans l'écriture, j'ai plein d'idées ! Ca devrait vous rassurer._

_Reviews ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Meï ou The Edge of Glory

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla : En ce moment j'ai la flemme pas possible de faire des bla bla bla. Donc je vais vous laissez savourez ce chapitre et vous présenter ma nouvelle Beta Lectrice, Aurorage. Merci à elle d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre. Je sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans elle, j'aurai sans doute du avoir recours à BonPatron ou à un correcteur débile sur le net, non mais vous imaginez le genre du truc horrible ! En tout cas merci à elle ! Pas de remerciements, je pense que je ferai plutôt un très long bla bla pour l'épilogue pour montrer tout ce que cette fic m'a apporté. Voila !_

_Chanson : The Edge of Glory de Lady Gaga. Je pense que le titre dit tout. Et Meï recherche la gloire, la célébrité, elle veut montrer au monde qui elle est, quoi qu'elle soit.  
_

_Résumé : Rocket a trompé Tia, Thran a reçu une proposition pour aller jouer dans un autre équipe, Ahito échange beaucoup de messages avec une fille et Micro-Ice est ... bizarre. Scrogneugneu quoi. Ah oui et euh, les matches de poules se passent bien entre parenthèse.  
_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Meï

Ou

The Edge of Glory.

Meï resta dans son lit un instant, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Elle tendit le bras pour arrêter son réveil mais ne repoussa pas les couvertures. Elle observa sa chambre, le lit vide de Tia et les photos fixées sur un pan de mur. Elle soupira et finit par se lever. Elle enfila un peignoir sur son corps nu et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle fit couler de l'eau fraiche dans la baignoire en évitant de regarder son reflet. Elle savait qu'elle y verrait toutes les marques de ses parties de sexe avec D-Jock et n'en avait aucune envie.

Se glissant dans le bain, Meï frissonna puis se détendit. Elle fit glisser du gel douche dans sa main et se frictionna délicatement le corps. Elle resta ensuite plongée dans la mousse et mit sa tête sous l'eau pour se mouiller les cheveux. Elle se figea et compta jusqu'à vingt avant de sortir pour respirer puis se sécher.

Meï prit son temps pour se préparer. Elle coiffa ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval, passa un jean, une veste légère et accrocha ses sandales blanches. Elle s'admira devant le miroir et prit de nombreuses poses pour elle seule, se forçant à sourire. Elle sortit ensuite dans le couloir et croisa Rocket, la tête baissée. Elle voulut lui poser une question mais il était déjà rentré dans la chambre de D-Jock. Elle se dit que ce serait une bonne excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Dans la salle d'entrainement, Tia courait sur une des machines sous le regard contrarié de Thran. Meï trouvait qu'elle allait un peu vite et s'approcha pour lui signaler.

"Laisse tomber, elle ne t'écoutera pas, marmonna le défenseur.

- Elle va trop vite, elle va s'essouffler ...

- Tu as vu les informations de ce matin ? ... Rocket l'a trompée."

Meï ouvrit la bouche et oublia de la refermer. Rocket et Tia avaient toujours été un couple modèle pour l'équipe, inébranlable, la valeur sure débordante d'amour. Si même eux n'étaient plus parfaits, mais où allait-on, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

"C'est ... Attends, il s'est passé quoi ? C'est ...

- J'en ai aucune idée. C'est les informations du jour. Et Tia en avait une photo sur son portable et comme elle l'a dit hier, elle a ...

- ... elle a perdu son téléphone ... termina Meï.

- C'est ma faute."

Meï se tourna vers Micro-Ice qui venait d'arriver. Elle nota qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais s'abstint de poser des questions.

"C'est moi qui ai pris la photo, murmura-t-il. Et je l'ai envoyé à Tia après.

- C'est pas ta faute, répondit Thran. Mais je pense qu'il faut arrêter de ..."

La machine sur laquelle était Tia s'arrêta, ramenant le silence dans la pièce. Meï vit que la blonde se mordillait la lèvre. Elle hocha la tête et la vit faire un pas dans sa direction. Elle releva la tête et leur sourit.

"Le match contre les Cyclopes est demain. Vous feriez mieux de vous entrainer vous aussi. Ça fait du bien."

Figé devant une page blanche, Micro-Ice faisait tourner son stylo entre ses doigts. S'approchant par derrière, Meï vit qu'un seul nom y était écrit.

"Sinedd ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien," répondit-il en retournant la feuille.

Meï n'insista pas. Elle allait embrayer sur un autre sujet quand son téléphone sonna. Elle répondit et entendit vaguement sa mère lui annoncer qu'elle avait trouvé une séance photo pour le lendemain matin. Elle l'écouta parler pendant un long moment, ne répondant que par monosyllabes comme elle en avait pris l'habitude ces derniers temps. Pendant que sa mère déblatérait sur tout un tas de sujets passionnants, elle marchait dans le couloir et quand elle raccrocha, elle se trouvait devant la chambre de D-Jock. Elle soupira et se décida à entrer.

Comme d'habitude, son petit ami la coucha sous lui et ils firent l'amour sans que Meï n'y prenne une once de plaisir. Elle se contenta de rester là, à le regarder, simulant quelques gémissements pour qu'il ne se doute rien. Lorsqu'il se retira enfin, elle le laissa la serrer contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Quand Meï rouvrit les paupières, sa mère avait croisé les bras et le photographe était dos à elle. Elle soupira et se força à prendre la pose une fois de plus. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se détendre, sans résultat. Elle avait mal partout, elle était épuisée et il n'était que huit heures du matin. Elle changea de sourire mais on la pria d'arrêter. Alors évidemment, sa mère fit un scandale. Elle insulta tous les professionnels présents, puis s'approcha d'elle.

"Meï, ma chérie, ces photos sont importantes pour ton avenir ... Tu ne vas quand même pas passer toute ta vie à jouer au football, tu es bien trop jolie ..."

Meï ne répondit pas. Elle s'écarta et remit ses vêtements habituels. Elle détestait poser en maillot de bain. Elle rattacha ses cheveux et entendit sa mère s'énerver contre elle. Elle se figea et se demanda ce qu'auraient fait les autres dans cette situation. Elle s'enfonça ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Meï claqua la porte de sa chambre en rentrant. Tia n'était pas là. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'en inquiéter avec ce qu'il se passait avec Rocket, mais pour l'instant elle voulait être seule. Elle laissa tomber son haut et son pantalon et se planta en sous vêtements devant son miroir. Elle se sourit et augmenta le volume de la chanson qu'elle écoutait. Elle allait avoir mal aux oreilles. D-Jock trouva sa petite amie toujours à la même occupation quand il vint la chercher trois heures plus tard. Une fine pellicule de sueur couvrait sa peau mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, emportée comme elle l'était. Il s'avança et la serra par la taille.

Coupée dans son élan, Meï cria de surprise et se débattit avant de se rendre compte que c'était le roux qui la tenait. Elle perdit le peu de sourire qu'il lui restait et se figea. Il portait sa tenue des Snows Kids. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait complètement oublié le match qui les attendait. Les mains de D-Jock avaient glissé sur son corps sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et l'une d'elle caressait son sein droit. Elle recommença à gigoter entre ses doigts.

"D-Jock lâche-moi ... Le match ...

- On a un peu de temps, répondit-il en glissant sa main libre sous sa culotte blanche, lui tirant un gémissement.

- Pour que tu finisses en cinq minutes ?"

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent à son grand soulagement et Meï en profita pour se dégager de son étreinte et lui faire face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se couvrir. La main de D-Jock frappa violemment sa joue gauche.

Meï fulminait encore sur la pelouse du Genesis. Elle courut vers le Cyclope qui avait le ballon et lui reprit d'un tacle avisé avant de l'envoyer à Tia. Il n'y avait aucune communication entre eux dans les oreillettes. Elle refusait de parler à D-Jock ou à Rocket, Tia se taisait, Micro-Ice courait seul et Ahito dormait. Elle continuait de courir pour remonter aider Thran en difficulté mais l'équipe adverse tira, envoyant directement le ballon dans les bras d'Ahito qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

"Parfait ! criait leur entraineur. Continuez !"

Rien n'était parfait, se dit Meï en sautant par dessus un Cyclope grâce au Souffle. Elle fit une passe à Micro-Ice placé au centre de la surface et le vit faire un saut périlleux arrière avant de tirer et de marquer. Cela ne faisait même pas dix minutes que le matche avait commencé.

Presque d'un commun accord, Rocket et D-Jock ne touchèrent pas le ballon, du moins le minimum possible. Meï aidait Tia au milieu de terrain et malgré les tirs à répétition, Ahito n'en laissa pas échapper un seul.

Le silence régnait dans les vestiaires. Le casier de Micro-Ice claqua alors que Tia était encore sous la douche. Thran s'étonna de le voir partir si vite.

"Où est ce que tu vas ?

- J'ai un truc à faire. Je dois y aller.

- Attends ! lança Rocket. On fête pas la victoire ?

- ... Plus tard. Désolé."

Il avait mis une clope entre ses lèvres. Meï soupira et s'apprêtait à le suivre quand D-Jock lui bloqua le passage. Son portable à la main, Ahito poussa son frère dehors et Rocket les suivit. Elle croisa les bras.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, siffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit-elle en se reculant d'un pas.

- Si. Je veux m'excuser de t'avoir giflé."

Meï soupira et baissa les yeux. Elle avait mal au visage. Tia sortit de la douche et repartit aussitôt dans la cabine avec ses vêtements.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Meï."

Bien sur qu'il l'était, se disait Meï. Mais cela n'allait pas résoudre leurs problèmes pour autant. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Elle le laissa faire, les yeux ouverts.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Et voilà ! Alors comparé au temps d'attente entre le chapitre 1 et le 2, on peut quand même dire que j'ai fait d'énormes progrès ! Ca fait que 11 jours que le 2 est en ligne, je demande des félicitations donnés par un jury ! Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ... En ce moment moi j'écris le sixième et ... et je réfléchis à la saison deux déjà. Merci à Skins de m'inspirer autant ! _

_Prochain chapitre : Sinedd ou Somebody that I used to know  
_

_Extrait : "Elle est venue pleurer sur ton épaule ?" "Elle est venue se faire du bien".  
_

_Attention, ça va déménager un peu plus._

_Reviews ? _


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sinedd ou Somebody that

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla : Je commence à prendre un rythme régulier mais si j'étais à votre place, je ne m'y habituerai pas, sinon je serai déçu. Je me connais, ça ne va surement pas doué. J'ai la flemme de bla bla ter surtout que j'ai peu de temps, donc je vous laisse entre les mains de ce nouveau chapitre et voilà. Sachez que je vous aime très très fort, que je vous souhaite de bonne vacances et que j'écris la suite très prochainement, enfin j'espère. Les deux prochains sont écrits, je prévois une saison 2 de folie alors attention les yeux._

_Merci à ma betalectrice, à Lady Sade et à ma SexToy. _

_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et tout ça. _

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Sinedd

Ou

Somebody that I used to know

Sinedd se réveilla dans son lit, allongé sur le ventre et le bras passé autour de la taille de Micro-Ice. Il eut un léger sourire et se colla à lui pour embrasser ses cheveux délicatement, lui tirant un grognement. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était plus de midi. Il soupira et repoussa les draps pour se lever. Il tira sur les rideaux pour les fermer et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café. Son appartement était empli de vêtements abandonnés la veille, de tabac éparpillé et de bouteilles de jus de fruits vides. Il avala du café froid tout droit sorti d'un thermos resté ouvert et vit que la couverture bougeait.

Le visage encore endormi de Micro-Ice se tourna vers Sinedd et lui sourit. Il le lui rendit et reposa sa tasse avant d'aller s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit pendant que l'autre se redressait.

"Bien dormi ?

- Uhm ... Oui ... N-Non, je sais pas. Mal à la tête.

- C'est l'alcool. Ça fait un peu mal."

Sinedd le regarda prendre son paquet de tabac, ses feuilles et ses filtres pour se rouler une cigarette et l'allumer d'un geste expert. Son visage portait encore des traces du maquillage de la veille. Il avait envie de l'embrasser et ne se priva pas pour le faire. L'autre ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quand il s'écarta, le regardant avec un sourire discret. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se rallongea, les draps cachant uniquement le dessous de ses reins. Il se plaça sur lui, reprenant ses lèvres entre les siennes.

Sinedd adorait l'odeur de Micro-Ice après le sexe. Il y avait un vague parfum pour homme , de la sueur, la de fumée de la cigarette et puis quelque chose d'autre de sucré qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il embrassa son cou et le serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il savait bien qu'ils n'auraient pas dû être ensemble dans ce même lit, à faire l'amour toute la journée comme ils l'avaient fait hier, à fumer trop et à boire trop. Mais il s'en fichait. S'il pouvait ne pas quitter cette chambre, il le ferait.

"Il faut que j'y aille ... murmura la voix de son amant. J'ai entraînement ...

- Hum ... non, répondit-il en grognant.

- Sin' ... Allez, lèves-toi."

Avec un sourire, Sinedd le serra plus fort, l'empêchant de bouger. Il entendit le rire de Micro-Ice à son oreille.

"Tu vas nulle part.

- On joue l'un contre l'autre demain.

- J'en ai rien à faire. On passe en quart de finale de toute façon.

- Allez, non, laisse-moi ..." ajouta-t-il en se débattant.

Sachant très bien qu'il avait raison, Sinedd fini par le lâcher, le regarda se lever, nu, et déambuler dans la chambre. Il prit une cigarette dans son paquet et l'alluma avant de sortir du lit à son tour et d'enfiler un jean.

"On se revoit quand ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna Micro-Ice. Je croyais que c'était que pour une fois ?"

Sinedd se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il avait dit ça pour le convaincre de rester avec lui. Il tira une bouffée et avala la fumée.

"Ça peut être pour plusieurs fois." Micro-Ice hocha la tête. Il s'avança et l'embrassa.

"Après le match dans ta chambre ?

- Y a un concert de rock dimanche et il se trouve que j'ai deux place, rétorqua Sinedd.

- Oh ... Parfait." répondit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Sinedd l'embrassa délicatement, sachant très bien que quelque chose clochait. Et il sentait que l'autre pensait la même chose.

Ils se revirent sur le terrain du Genesis le lendemain. Comme si rien ne se passait entre eux. D'ailleurs, songea-t-il en se faisant tacler par Tia, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Depuis quelques semaines, Micro-Ice allait et venait dans sa vie comme un ouragan et il n'arrivait pas à le retenir. Comme maintenant, alors qu'il l'évita pour courir en direction des cages. Il arrivait, ils passaient une nuit ou une journée l'un dans le corps de l'autre, ils fumaient, il lui empruntait des fringues et repartait. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pourquoi tout recommençait à chaque fois.

Un peu plus loin, Rocket tira et D-Jock marqua. Mais Sinedd était trop distrait par deux beaux yeux gris pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre deux à un face aux Snow Kids. Enfin, ce n'était pas très important. Sauf pour l'entraîneur qui le retint dans les vestiaires pour lui demander ce qu'il foutait, lui rappeler qu'ils étaient dans une Galatick Football Cup et les bêtises habituelles qui lui passaient au dessus de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il était centré sur le concert du lendemain où il irait avec lui.

Pourtant, quand Sinedd l'appela pour lui donner les horaires et le lieu, Micro-Ice ne répondit pas. Et cela l'énerva fortement. Il laissa trois messages sur son répondeur et se rendit sur place sans lui. Il ne vint pas. Et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il ne put apprécier pleinement le spectacle. Il partit avant la fin et une fois dans la rue, il frappa le mur, se brisant deux doigts. Il lâcha un cri de surprise, de douleur et d'agacement.

Mais même le lendemain, alors que sa blessure avait été rendue publique, Micro-Ice ne répondait toujours pas.

Meï passa le voir, en revanche, juste après son entrainement. Elle avait une sale tête et les yeux rouges. Sinedd devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec D-Jock, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude, pensa-t-il en sortant une bouteille de gin de derrière son lit. Au moins, Meï était constante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa avec Micro-Ice ?" demanda-t-elle de but en blanc avant d'avaler une gorgée.

On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Sinedd s'allongea à coté d'elle et lui pris la bouteille pour l'imiter.

"J'sais pas trop. Je crois qu'on sort ensemble.

- Tu crois ? Lui aussi, apparemment."

Sinedd laissa un temps de silence. Alors comme ça il sortait avec Micro-Ice. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand. Sans doute depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble à la dernière Cup, même s'il sortait encore avec Meï à ce moment-là.

"Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire."

Elle eut un rire et reprit la boisson. Meï n'allait pas bien, se dit Sinedd. Normalement, c'était lui qui buvait et elle qui regardait. Les rôles s'inversaient et ce n'était pas normal.

"Laisse-moi t'aider. Va le voir, dis lui que tu n'es qu'un con mais que tu aimes baiser avec lui et que vous feriez un beau couple pour les paparazzis."

Sinedd se redressa et lui reprit le gin. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Elle avait une marque rouge au dessus de la joue. Il avança sa main et la toucha. Elle ne dit rien. L'évidence était là, au moins, maintenant, il savait.

"Tu dois avoir mal."

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

Sinedd la raccompagna à son hôtel. Elle se tenait à son bras. Ils croisèrent D-Jock dans le couloir et l'envie lui prit de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, surtout quand il fit ce sourire suffisant qu'il détestait tant. Meï le lâcha et partit dans la pièce d'à coté.

"Elle est venue pleurer sur ton épaule ?

- Elle est venue se faire du bien."

Le sourire disparut. D-Jock tourna les talons. Sinedd hésita entre plusieurs directions à suivre avant de décider que le mieux serait encore de partir. Il mit la main sur la poignée. Son téléphone sonna. Il lut rapidement le message, sourit et courut presque jusqu'à la chambre de Micro-Ice. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de problème.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et on reviews *-*_

_Chapitre suivant :__ Ahito ou Cigarettes and valentines._

_Extrait :__ "J'écoutais pas ..." "Comme d'habitude." [...]"C'est pas compliqué ! T'es avec nous ou avec lui ?"_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ahito ou Cigarettes and Val

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Désolé __pour__ ce retard mais disons que j'ai eu une perte d'inspiration énorme, un vrai blocage. Puis tout s'est débloqué d'un coup, pouf comme ça et en une semaine j'avais écrit trois chapitres, terminé cette fic et commencé la saison 2. Donc en fait, tout va très très bien. Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu'à taper les cinq chapitres qui restent. Voilà. Ensuite, donc, puisqu'on parle de la saison 2, il y en aura une. Parce que j'm'éclate à écrire cette fic au cas où je ne l'aurai pas déjà dit. Sur ce, je fais le point. Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes ! Ce chapitre est un peu mon cadeau ! _

_Chanson du chapitre précédent :__ Somebody that I used__to know de Gotye. Magique qu'est cette chanson._

_Chanson :__ Cigarettes and valentines de Green Day. Tout simplement parce qu'Ahito a, je pense, une personnalité complexe comme celle de cette chanson. _

_Autre :__ La saison 4 de Glee a enfin démarré, ouf ! M'enfin elle est pas terrible. J'attends de voir mais pour le moment je reste sur ma faim. Ce qui traduit peut être cette soudaine inspiration ? Serait-ce de la frustration ? Pourtant je regarde plein de pornos en ce moment !_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ahito

Ou

Cigarettes and valentines.

En ouvrant les yeux, Ahito se sentait déjà fatigué. Il était dix heures du matin, il avait huit messages non lus en provenance de Linianne et il était en retard pour l'entraînement. Thran ne l'avait pas réveillé, ce qui n'était pas normal. Il sortit du lit et passa ses vêtements en se réconfortant dans l'idée qu'il pourrait dormir dans les cages. Il répondit aux messages par une brève salutation et ne courut pas dans les couloirs. Il arriva dans la salle de l'holotraineur en même temps que Micro-Ice qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Aarch, lui était bien réveillé et leur signala que les autres étaient déjà en train de courir.

"Qu'Ahito soit en retard, c'est presque normal !" hurla D-Jock en passant le ballon à Tia, évitant de se le faire prendre par un Xennon de synthèse.

Le gardien soupira. Son jeu était excellent, preuve qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Meï ne décrochait pas un mot et Rocket ne faisait pas mieux.

"Mais que toi, tu sois en retard après avoir passé la nuit dans le lit d'un autre, c'est pas acceptable Micro-Ice !" continua le roux en hurlant.

Le jeu s'arrêta. Dans l'indifférence générale, les Xennons s'emparèrent du ballon. Mais Ahito n'y pensait même pas. Depuis trois jours que l'équipe savait ce qu'il se passait entre Micro-Ice et Sinedd, D-Jock ne perdait pas une seconde pour lui faire des remarques peu amènes. Etrangement, Tia était de son coté.

"Le sexe n'apporte rien de bon", disait-elle avec des regards noirs pour le benjamin des Snow Kids.

Elle s'en prenait à Rocket par son intermédiaire. Deux clans s'étaient alors formés dans l'équipe et Ahito se retrouvait au milieu. Il voyait bien que Micro-Ice prenait sur lui pour ne pas répliquer, mais chaque erreur, chaque inattention lui coutait cher et il s'éclipsait sans perdre un instant pour rejoindre son amant.

Le gardien se contentait d'observer mais le quart de final contre les Xennons était le lendemain et les entrainements étaient de plus en plus pénibles. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas dire grand chose. Il fuyait les conflits se précipitant chez Linianne dès qu'il le pouvait pour trouver quelques moments de répit.

Avec elle au moins, les choses étaient simples. Elle ne donnait pas de leçon, elle ne se fâchait pas et le plus souvent, elle souriait. Son seul défaut était de s'accrocher un peu trop à lui quand il marchait. Mais ses lèvres étaient ...

"Ahito ! cria Meï à son oreille, le tirant de sa rêverie. Tu m'écoutes ?"

Non, Ahito ne l'écoutait pas. Par réflexe, il regarda son téléphone. Le clan formé par Meï, Tia et D-Jock occupait le canapé et lui s'endormait dans le fauteuil. Il rouvrit les yeux. Son amie attendait une réponse.

"Euh non désolé, j'écoutais pas ...

- Comme d'habitude, soupira le roux. On se demandait si tu voulais pas changer de chambre avec Micro-Ice ?"

L'information mit un certain temps à arriver au cerveau d'Ahito. Il ne vit pas tout de suite l'intérêt de ce changement. Pour lui, cela signifiait faire chambre à part avec Thran, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis la naissance. Il fronça les sourcils. Ainsi les "clans" seraient séparés. Mais de quel coté était-il ?

"Je ... C'est pas une bonne idée D-Jock ...

- Eh, c'est pas compliqué. T'es avec nous ou avec lui ?"

Lui, c'était sans doute Micro-Ice. Ahito comprenait enfin que ce dernier était devenu l'ennemi Snow Kids numéro un. C'était bizarre comme réaction. Surtout venant des deux filles. Meï arrangea ses cheveux.

A ce moment précis, Linianne l'appela, le sauvant d'une impasse. Il sourit et se releva pour décrocher.

"Salut Ahito ! Qu'est ce que tu fais chéri ?"

Sa voix lui fit un bien fou, malgré le "chéri" qu'il détestait. Il fit quelques pas, conscient que les trois autres le regardaient fixement.

"Rien de spécial ... Tu veux qu'on se voit ?"

D'habitude c'était l'inverse, elle proposait et il se dépêchait d'accepter. Mais il avait à tout prix envie de fuir cette atmosphère étouffante.

"Bien sûr ! s'écria-t-elle. On se retrouve chez moi ? Ou ailleurs ?

- Chez toi, répondit-il sans hésiter. J'arrive."

Il n'y avait pas d'entrainement prévu avant le soir pour l'habituelle séance de musculation d'avant match. Autrement dit, il avait une après-midi de temps libre. Il raccrocha et fila dans sa chambre sans répondre à l'interpellation de Meï. Thran y était, perdu dans la contemplation du quart de finale Xyrai - Lightinnings. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran pour voir que le score était favorable à ces derniers avant de chercher des vêtements propres.

"Je sors, marmonna-t-il par réflexe.

- Hum ... tu changes de chambre alors ?"

Ahito se retourna vers son frère. Qu'il prenne la défense de Micro-Ice ne l'avait pas surpris, mais qu'il soutienne également Rocket était plus étrange. Il décida de rester en dehors de tout ça et ne répondit pas. Il sortit de l'hôtel et marcha rapidement pour se changer les idées. Il détestait les disputes.

Linianne l'embrassa sur le pas de la porte avant de le faire rentrer. Elle murmura dans un souffle que ses parents étaient absents et se colla à lui en souriant. Il était conscient qu'aucun des problèmes chez les Snow Kids n'étaient résolus et que les fuir n'allait rien arranger. Mais, pour l'instant, il était avec Linianne et il refusait de l'embêter avec ça. Il la suivit dans sa chambre. Des photos de lui et d'eux étaient affichées partout dans la chambre. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il se laissait faire quand elle l'embrassait. Elle l'aimait.

Ahito passa la nuit chez Linianne, laissant son portable sonner de nombreuses fois. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller à l'entrainement mais celui-ci avait sûrement été encore une catastrophe. Il se leva alors qu'elle se mit à remuer à coté de lui. Il remit ses habits et partit en courant. Il dû prendre un taxi pour arriver à l'hôtel. Le match était prévu ce soir mais il trainait des pieds.

A peine Ahito eût-il franchi la porte que Micro-Ice lui sauta dessus.

"Thran a déménagé tes affaires ! Il les vire dans la chambre de D-Jock ! trépignait le petit attaquant.

- Quoi ? cria le gardien. Mais ... Mais pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas ! Mais fais quelque chose sinon tu changes de colocataire !"

Ahito courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Thran avait un carton dans les mains. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

"Thran ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- D-Jock a dit que tu changeais de camp. Donc, de chambre."

Le gardien laissa tomber son sac sur le sol.

"Mais j'ai pas changé de camp ! J'étais dans aucun !

- Parfait, alors t'es dans celui de D-Jock maintenant ?

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire de camp !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! De toute façon j'me casse après la finale !"

Ahito ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa son frère. Non seulement il était énervé mais en plus il disait la vérité. Il déglutit.

"T'es quand même pas sérieux ?

- Je rejoins les Lighnnings ... On gagne la finale et après je vais jouer avec Warren."

Ahito s'approcha et gifla son frère de toutes ses forces.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre :__ Micro-Ice ou First year of the age._

_Extrait :__ "Pourquoi on est plus ami ?""Tu sais avec qui tu sors au moins ?"_

_A l'année prochaine pour le chapitre suivant ! _


	7. Chapitre 6 : Micro-Ice ou The First Year

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla : Oui, moi aussi je voulais le poster ce putain de chapitre de merde. C'est celui qui m'a demandé le moins de temps, et pourtant quand j'ai commencé cette fic mon Dieu que je pouvais l'appréhender. J'ai choisi un gentil cours de philosophie un vendredi juste avant les vacances pour l'écrire, du coup il est un peu passé tout seul. Je vous présente donc le chapitre sur Micro-Ice. Vous pouvez me taper si jamais ça ne vous plait pas. Mais j'vous emmerde, parce que moi il me plait ce chapitre. Voilà, je le dis, je l'aime. Micro-Ice est un connard innocent, mais un connard. J'vous parle même pas de D-Jock. Muah ah ah. Bonne lecture ! REVIEWSEZ ! C'est un ordre !_

_J'ai toujours autant la flemme de faire des bla bla bla donc je vous laisse lire sans rien dire de plus. Bonne année à vous tous !_

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Micro-Ice 

Ou

First year of the âge.

Micro-Ice se réveilla sur un matelas inconfortable, sans aucun vêtement. Une mauvaise odeur d'herbe, de cigarettes et d'alcool flottait dans l'appartement. Il tapota à coté de lui et sa main rencontra un torse inconnu. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. L'inconnu gémit en se tournant, montrant sa propre nudité. Avec difficulté il se leva et observa la pièce autour de lui. Des verres en plastiques traînaient à moitié brûlés à coté de bouteille et de corps humain endormis. Il remit ses cheveux en arrière et enjamba un carton de bière pour sortir de la pièce.

Le couloir était dans le même état. Il régnait un silence complet dans le salon. Micro-Ice s'avança jusqu'au canapé. Il savait que la veille, Sinedd y était. Il se pencha et souleva la couverture pour découvrir la tête de son amant. Il sourit et tapota son épaule. Il entendit un grognement.

"Sinedd ... Viens, on s'en va.

- Uhm ... quelle heure ?"

Il était onze heures du matin. Dans le Genesis, l'air était déjà étouffant de pollution Micro-Ice jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il se demandait si tout irait bien pour l'organisateur de la tête. Sinedd passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il se blottit naïvement contre lui. Étrangement, il s'en fichait.

Depuis que Micro-Ice était avec Sinedd, il se fichait de pas mal de choses. Il pouvait passer des nuits entières dans ses boîtes de nuit ou dans des appartements emplis d'étrangers sans avoir de remords ou de regrets. Et c'était encore mieux depuis que Sinedd venait avec lui. Il sortit de sa poche le dernier joint qui lui restait et l'alluma. L'autre serra les doigts autour des seins.

"Tu as tout fumé ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. C'était impossible de se priver."

A chaque fois c'était pareil. Ils fumaient trop, buvaient trop et il avait mal à la tête. Mais ils étaient deux.

"Tu as un match ce soir, lui rappela Sinedd. Ca va aller ?

- Bien sur, je suis en super forme. Comme toujours."

Ils arrivèrent devant son hôtel et comme à chaque fois, Micro-Ice n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il serra la main de Sinedd qui embrassa son front.

"Ça fait deux jours que t'es pas rentré. Il faut que tu t'entraînes.

- ... J'veux pas y aller.

- Si. On se voit après le match. Je t'aime."

Quand Sinedd l'embrassa, Micro-Ice garda les yeux ouverts. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait avant. Alors pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il était dans un état lamentable, un lendemain de fête ? Il répondit distraitement à ses lèvres. Leur histoire était étrange.

Aarch passa une heure à le sermonner sévèrement. Mais Micro-Ice n'écoutait pas. Il ne pensait qu'à la façon dont il allait passer ce match pour pouvoir retrouver Sinned après. Dans sa chambre, Thran regardait un ancien match de Warren. Ahito lui avait dit qu'il partirait la saison prochaine. Tout était étrange dans cette équipe. Il se roula une cigarette et l'alluma. Il retourna la couverture de son lit pour retrouver la veste de son petit ami et l'enfila.

"Arrête de fumer, lança le défenseur.

- Non." souffla-t-il dans sa direction.

Micro-Ice l'éteignit quand même dans le paquet vide posé sur sa table de chevet et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il avait maigri de deux kilos et ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il soupira et se glissa sous la douche. Les marques de Sinedd n'avaient pas encore disparu de son corps. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur et sourit.

Dans la salle commune, Meï se leva quand Micro-Ice arriva et sortit de la pièce. Tia hésita et la suivit. Cette guerre des clans à l'intérieur des Snow Kids commençait à prendre une tournure ridicule, d'autant plus que le quart de finale était dans moins de trois heures. Le trajet se fit en silence. La tension était palpable et ça l'énervait. Même les Xennons semblaient presque des adversaire faciles face à la colère qui émanait de son ex-meilleur ami dans les vestiaires.

Micro-Ica avait la langue râpeuse en pénétrant sur le terrain. Il était en forme mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres et aucune parole d'encouragement ne flottait dans l'oreillette Le coup d'envoi fut donné et ce fut Rocket qui toucha la première balle. Au moins le football restait ce qu'il était, songeait Micro-Ice en taclant un joueur adversaire. Un sport, un jeu, un moment à part. Un truc étrange. Comme atteindre le septième ciel avec Sinedd. Il marqua d'un tir sec et se reconcentra.

"Au moins vous jouez bien, disait Aarch. Continuez comme ça. Micro-Ice, tu as été super aujourd'hui. Tia, fais attention à ton coté droit ..."

Il n'écoutait pas. Ahito lui donna un coup de coude et il releva la tête.

"Tu le vois ce soir ?" chuchota son ami.

Micro-Ice répondit oui d'un mouvement de tête. Il souriait.

"... Thran va me manquer."

Nouveau hochement de tête. Thran allait certainement manquer à tout le monde. Micro-Ice tourna la tête vers D-Jock et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il ressentirait si c'était lui qui partait. Sans doute rien. Il soupira. Il se jura d'essayer de se réconcilier avec lui. Au moins d'essayer.

"Tu veux qu'on parle ? Je ne vois pas de quoi, rétorqua le roux le soir même.

- De ce qu'il se passe ... Pourquoi on est plus ami ?

- Tu sais avec qui tu sors au moins ? Ce type est une ordure ! Et comme tu es avec lui, tu en deviendras une aussi !"

Micro-Ice resta bouche bée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que D-Jock sait aussi borné.

"On se connait depuis la maternelle ! T'es ridicule !

- Il m'a pris Meï, la gloire, je ne voulais pas qu'il te prenne non plus !

- Je ne t'appartiens pas !" hurla-t-il avant de s'enfuir.

Ils ne serraient surement plus jamais les meilleurs amis du monde. Micro-Ice arriva à cette conclusion étrange en marchant dans les rues du Genesis. Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Sinedd mais il préférait avancer lentement pour pouvoir réfléchir. Pour la première fois depuis la première fois qu'il s'était glissé dans son lit, il se demanda si ça en valait la peine. DJ ne lui parlait plus, Meï ne lui parlait plus. Tia ne lui parlait plus. Rocket parlait à peine, Thran allait partir et Ahito était comme lui : il fuyait. Il s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur le trottoir. Après trois cups, c'était sans doute la fin d'une étrange belle histoire.

Son téléphone sonna. Écrasant sa cigarette, Micro-Ice décrocha en se levant.

"T'es où ? murmura la voix de son petit ami.

- Je ... Hum. Pas loin. J'arrive.

- D'accord. Dépêche toi. Je t'aime."

Le coeur de Micro-Ice se serra. Avant qu'il ne puisse ranger son téléphone, une main tapota sur son épaule. Il sursauta et croisa le regard d'un garçon de son âge, qui souriait et qui tenait un paquet d'herbe dans la main.

"Salut. T'as oublié ça hier."

Micro-Ice se mordit la lèvre inférieur et voulu récupérer la drogue. L'autre tirait dessus.

"Tu vas la fumer tout seul ? J'habitude juste en face ..."

Incapable de résister, il laissa l'autre l'embrasser en le poussant contre le mur. Par réflexe, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et échappa un gémissement d'envie.

* * *

_Bla bla bla : ET VOUALAAA ! Merci de votre attente, bonne lecture, à la prochaine fois, j'vous aime, reviewsez bande de choses **_

_Prochain chapitre :__ Rocket ou Madness._

_Extrait :__ "Tiens, t'es là toi." "Bonjour à toi aussi. J'ai eu un appel à l'aide de Tia, espèce de nymphomane dégénéré."_


	8. Chapitre 7 : Rocket ou Madness

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Ce chapitre a mis un temps fou à vouloir s'écrire. C'est dingue, maintenant les chapitres s'écrivent tout seuls ! Ils mettent un temps fou, mais ça arrive encore un petit peu. Même si c'est rare. Une lettre par jour, ça donne ... Beaucoup de temps. Mais en tout cas, ça fait des petites choses par semaine. Bref, j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de fan. Bonne lecture les enfants ! Oh et ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, j'ai pas eu le coeur de déranger ma beta. C'est un chapitre qui se veut minimaliste, c'est fait exprès pour montrer le détachement de Rocket face aux choses. Je sais pas si ça marche._

_Chanson :__ Madness, de Muse. Un conseil, écoutez la chanson en lisant ce chapitre, ça rend vraiment super bien je trouve. Et je dis pas ça parce que je suis le génie qui a écrit ce truc._

_Remerciements :__ Hum ... Moi même. Pour une fois, j'ai pas d'idée._

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Rocket

Ou

Madness.

Rocket ne se réveilla pas tout seul dans son lit. Il y avait une fille blonde avec les cheveux courts qui y dormait encore. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour enfiler des vêtements confortables. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et une marque de morsure dans le cou. La fille la rejoignit et le fixa de ses yeux marron. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se rhabiller.

"Non, déclara le capitaine. Rentre chez toi."

Elle cria et l'insulta avant de sortir de la chambre. C'était tout les matins la même chose de toute façon. Rocket soupira et enleva les draps pour les jeter en boule. Il ne se rappelait même pas de son prénom. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus le nom de la ville de la veille ou de l'avant veille. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. Tia n'y était pas. Seul DJ jonglait avec le ballon, en fixant intensément le mur.

"Salut capitaine, marmonna-t-il.

- Salut DJ.

- T'as fait du bruit hier soir. Vanie, c'est ça ?"

C'était ça. Le roux s'arrêta de jongler et tira pour envoyer la balle rebondir contre le mur. Rocket haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait. Mais dans le couloir, Meï avait un oeil au beurre noir. L'autre détail surprenant était la présence de Micro-Ice, occupé à faire du café. Il leva un sourcil.

"Tiens, t'es là toi.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit le benjamin. J'ai eu un appel à l'aide de Tia, espèce de nymphomane dégénéré."

La main de Rocket partit et la claque tomba, retentissant dans la cuisine. Micro-Ice en lâcha sa tasse. Elle s'écrasa à terre et se brisa en beaucoup de petits morceaux Les yeux gris le fixaient, sans comprendre. Il abaissa sa main. Il était énervé pour une autre raison. Il respira.

"Tu ferai mieux de partir définitivement de cet hôtel. Ça ferait du bien à tout le monde. L'équipe se porte mieux sans toi."

Rocket préféra tourner les talons plutôt que de voir les larmes couler des yeux de son coéquipier. Il sortit de la faculté et marcha d'un pas rapide dans le Genesis. Il avança jusqu'à la forêt artificielle où il avait autrefois sauvé Tia avec le Souffle. Il lui semblait qu'un éternité s'était écoulé depuis. Il s'assit au bord du gouffre et observa ses pieds se balancer dans le vide en imaginant ce qu'il se passerait s'il sautait. Il se remit debout.

L'entrainement e l'après midi fut un désastre. Tia seule se forçait à courir. Meï s'effondra au bout d'un quart et avant toute intervention d'Aarch, DJ la souleva de force pour la remettre debout, la giflant avec force. Mark, appelé pour combler l'absence de Micro-Ice, s'avança également et se mêla de leur querelle. Rocket soupira. Il était le capitaine et il aurait du calmer le jeu mais il ne le fit pas. Thran était énervé. Tout le monde était énervé. Lui en particulier.

Rocket bouscula Tia dans le couloir et son cœur s'emballa. Ils se fixèrent un temps. Elle baissa les yeux et recula. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre. Il frappa dans le mur.

Le soir, DJ entra sans frapper. Il était assis sur son lit en réfléchissant. Le roux avait un sourire étrange et forcé.

"Tu viens ? On sort.

- Qui ça on ?

- Meï, Ahito, Linianne et moi."

Deux couples, se dit Rocket. Il secoua la tête. Il détestait tenir la chandelle. Il aurait aussi pu dire qu'ils jouaient la finale dans deux jours. Il passa une partie de la nuit dans l'holotraineur à perfectionner ses coups de pied arrêtés. L'équipe allait bientôt se dissoudre, il le sentait. Et bizarrement, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Il avait juste envie de gagner la Cup avant de penser à ce qu'il allait faire plus tard.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Rocket réalisa que Tia lui avait envoyé un message. Il cessa de respirer un bref instant. Le sujet ne comportait que cinq mots : "Tu sais quoi en faire." La photo lui montrait Meï et Tia dans un bar, sur le coté gauche du cadre. Il fronça les sourcils. Finalement, Tia était sortie avec les autres. En arrière plan dans le coté droit, on distinguait distinctement deux hommes s'embrasser. L'un d'entre eux était Micro-Ice, mais le second n'était pas Sinedd.

Rocket enregistra l'image. Il savait ce que Tia voulait qu'elle en fasse, exactement comme ce que Micro-Ice avait fait contre elle. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui faire ça. Dans la salle commune, Thran s'était endormi le canapé et Mark zappait d'une chaîne à l'autre, bien qu'il soit trois heures du matin. Il passa droit devant le bureau de son oncle et poussa la porte de la chambre des filles.

Le lit de Tia était fait. La photo d'elle et de Rocket avait été enlevé du cadre. Il détourna les yeux et tomba sur le journal de Meï, resté ouvert sur son lit. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle en tenait un. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la page d'aujourd'hui. La brune n'avait écrit qu'une seule phrase : "Il a recommencé."

Rocket ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'allongea sur le matelas de Tia et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas souvent dormi ici. Ils préféraient souvent être dans sa chambre à lui, comme il y était seul. D-Jock dormait avec Meï et Sinedd devait certainement passer par la fenêtre pour rejoindre Micro-Ice. Il se tourna sur le coté. L'oreiller sentait le shampoing de Tia. Il voulait qu'elle soit là, qu'il puisse la tenir contre lui. Vanie ou toutes les autres n'étaient rien comparé à Tia.

Rocket s'était endormi. Il rouvrit les yeux quand la porte coulissa et le soleil était déjà levé. La blonde ne l'avait pas vu. Elle enleva son blouson, son jean et son t-shirt avant de se tourner face au lit. Elle le fixa et il se redressa. Il était très tôt, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle n'était pas coiffée mais il s'en moquait. Elle était là, elle était belle et il avait envie d'elle. Il tendit une main tremblante. Elle frissonna.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je ... te voir, répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Je ne veux pas ! On est plus ensemble, tu m'as trompé !"

Rocket baissa les yeux et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps.

"Je sais. Je suis désolé."

C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait vraiment de l'avoir trompé. Tia recula d'un pas, surprise. Il se releva et s'avança vers elle. Elle secoua la tête. Il prit sa main pour la serrer doucement. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il hésita et embrassa sa joue pour les essuyer. Il dévia et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Elle frémit. Il la serra dans les bras et l'embrassa plus tendrement, profitant de sa langue sucrée.

Tia gémit et s'écarta. Rocket la fixait.

"Je peux pas ... Je veux pas ...

- Tia ...

- Non ! Arrête ! Tais toi ! Tais toi !"

Elle s'écarta totalement et lui tourna le dos. Rocket vit qu'elle tremblait. Il la reprit contre lui et la berça doucement. Elle ne repoussa pas. Il sourit.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Enfin, enfin, le chapitre numéro sept ! Il était temps, j'ai failli le perdre. J'ai plein de choses à faire en ce moment, donc il est possible que les deux derniers chapitres sortent dans la semaine. Ca serait génial hein ? Moi aussi j'adorerai, vraiment. Je devrai m'y mettre sérieusement depuis des mois à cette fin de fic._

_Prochain chapitre :__ D-Jock ou Give me love. Le chapitre que j'appréhendai le plus et finalement qui s'est écrit bien._


	9. Chapitre 8 : D-Jock ou Give me love

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Ca fait très longtemps que j'ai écris ce chapitre maintenant. Il doit y avoir six mois de décalage et quand je repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ça fait bizarre. Il s'est vraiment passé plein de choses, c'est ouf. J'ai adoré cette année qui est presque bientôt terminé. Redoubler la terminale avec d'autres gens et une possibilité de s'éclater à mort, c'est super. Mais je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et je vais vous laisser savourer ce chapitre. C'est un peu un avant-épilogue. Vraiment je le kiffe ce chapitre. Mais j'aborde, ou je survole des thèmes assez rudes alors attention les âmes sensibles._

_Chanson :__ Give me love, d'Ed Sheeran. Vous l'avez déjà vu en concert ? Moi oui. Allez voir ce mec, c'est vraiment super fun. _

_Remerciements :__ A toute ma classe, à mon nouveau lycée, nouvel internat. A ma meilleure amie et son futur copain, à ma copine, ma femme._

* * *

Chapitre 8 : D-Jock

Ou

Give me love.

D-Jock se réveilla avec le sourire aux lèvres. A coté de lui, Meï lui tournait le dos. Il bougea pour se blottir contre elle. Elle gémit et se dégagea pour s'allonger sur le ventre. D'autorité, il la reprit contre elle pour la garder serrée. Il referma les yeux et elle soupira. Il embrassa sa nuque.

Quand D-Jock se réveilla de nouveau, Meï n'était plus dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils et la vit sortir de sa douche, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette rose. Il se leva et elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle frissonna. Il la fit se retourner pour masser ses épaules. Les marques rouges commençaient à cicatriser.

"Tu as mal ?

- ... Non. Plus depuis hier."

D-Jock prit une douche rapide, Meï avait déjà quitter la chambre pour aller dans la salle commune. Il la rejoignit et s'assit à coté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher. Il vit que Tia tâtonnait pour prendre la main de Rocket. Ahito pianotait sur son téléphone, Thran et Mark se taisaient. Aarch arriva, suivit de Clamp et de Dame Simbaï.

"Comme vous le savez certainement ... Micro-Ice ne reviendra pas. Mark va donc jouer avec nous la finale et la demi-finale."

Le sourire de D-Jock s'agrandit Le départ de l'attaquant semblait soulager l'équipe et pour sa part, il était même heureux d'avoir sa chambre à lui tout seul. Personne ne parla de l'après finale. Il embrassa la joue de Meï.

Pendant la demi-finale contre les Wambas, D-Jock marqua trois buts, s'attirant les acclamations de la foule. Ils gagnèrent en grande partie grâce à lui et il en était fier. Il embrassa longuement Meï dans les vestiaires. Thran souriait à peine et Ahito courut à la sortie, étonnant Mark.

"Bah qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il va voir sa copine", soupira Rocket alors que Tia lâchait ses doigts.

D-Jock reprit son téléphone. Il n'avait aucun nouveau message.

"Tu devrais l'appeler," lui dit Meï le soir alors qu'elle se coiffait.

D-Jock venait de refermer son téléphone pour la dixième fois en une heure. Il la fusilla du regard.

"Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.

- Oh si. Je parle de ton meilleur ami qui te manque."

La main de D-Jock partit naturellement et frappa la joue de Meï qui vacilla. Il était énervé Il la saisit au poignet et le serra, n'écoutant pas ses gémissements.

"J'ai dit, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles."

Rocket prit D-Jock à part après le repas. Thran venait d'aller se coucher et le couloir était désert. Le capitaine lui montra son téléphone et la photo que Tia lui avait été envoyé. Le roux sourit largement et lui pris l'appareil des mains.

"Mais c'est génial ça ! C'est super ! Tu l'as envoyé déjà ? Attends il faut l'envoyer aux médias ! Ca va le pourrir cette ordure de ...

- D-Jock ! Rends moi ça ! Je t'en parle parce que tu es son ami !"

Le sang de D-Jock lui monta à la tête. Il serra les poings et envoya le téléphone de Rocket contre le mur où il explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Il se mit à hurler.

"Il n'est pas mon ami ! Je le déteste ! Il a tout ! Il est heureux ! Mais on n'est plus ami depuis qu'il a choisi l'autre ! Il est parti, il a quitté notre vie ! C'est terminé ! Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un enfoiré, un imbécile qui ne réalise pas la chance qu'il a !"

D-Jock tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba sur le lit vide de Micro-Ice. Il cria et arracha les draps pour les jeter plus loin. Il détacha les posters et les photographies pour les déchirer. Il ouvrit le placard et jeta les vêtements par dessus les draps. Il prit les affaires de son ex-coéquipier dans la salle de bain et les balança dans la pièce à leur tour. Il ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir renversé le lit. Essoufflé il avisa un briquet dépassant d'une poche de jean. Il s'en empara, les doigts tremblants et l'enclencha.

La chambre entière avait fini par prendre feu. Réfugiés dans le rez de chaussé de l'immeuble, aucun Snow Kid ne parlait. Ahito était allongé mais avec les yeux grands ouverts. Aarch faisait les cent pas.

"T'es complètement cinglé, marmonna Mark assis à la droite de D-Jock.

- La ferme. Maintenant, cet enfoiré n'existe plus.

- T'as rien compris. C'est grave ce que tu as fait. L'immeuble aurait pu y rester et nous avec !"

D-Jock se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna la tête. Tia s'était endormie contre Rocket et Meï buvait un café sorti d'un distributeur. Il posa la main sur la cuisse et elle frémit. Il ne dit rien.

Ils furent transférés dans un autre hôtel pour la nuit. D-Jock partagea la chambre avec Rocket. Il se réveilla à trois heures du matin et entendit des gémissements. Il regarda et vit que Tia l'avait rejoint dans son lit. Il enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller mais ne put se rendormir. Au petit matin, il se glissait dans le couloir sans faire de bruit après avoir prit le nouveau téléphone de Rocket. La photo y était toujours enregistrée. Il la détailla avec dégoût et l'expédia directement à Callie Mystie.

Le soir même, la galaxie entière était au courant et D-Jock était presque satisfait. Meï ne lui parla pas, Rocket l'évita et Thran sortit de la pièce commune quand il y entra. Il haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais que t'es un enfoiré ? demanda le capitaine.

- C'est pas moi qui ai pris la photo."

Tia se tortilla sur son siège. Ahito referma son téléphone et soupira.

"Au cas où ça vous intéresse, on a rompu Linianne et moi.

- Sans blague ? ironisa D-Jock.

- Oh la ferme, le coupa Meï. Ferme ta putain de gueule pour changer, D-Jock et arrête de nous faire chier."

D-Jock frappa Meï à la joue avec son poing. Elle tomba sur le sol. Rocket et se précipita à son secours et Mark le repoussa contre le mur.

"Lâche moi ! hurla le roux. On ne m'insulte pas ! Espèce de ...

- Espèce de quoi ? rétorqua Tia, levée à son tour. De quoi exactement ? Faut te faire soigner. Je ne joue plus au football avec toi !"

D-Jock se débattit et Mark le lâcha. Meï pleurait.

"C'est bon ... Vous voulez quoi ? Que j'aille voir un psy ?

- Je veux que tu partes de l'équipe après la finale, répondit Rocket alors qu'Ahito soutenait la brune.

- Vous me virez ? Vous êtes rien sans moi !

- C'est toi qui nous pourrit D-Jock."

C'était fini, se dit D-Jock le lendemain alors que Tia ne lâchait plus Meï. C'était la fin des Snow Kids. Et il n'avait aucun projet. Il s'enferma dans sa nouvelle chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre. Ils étaient logés au septième étage. Il sortit sur le balcon et fixa le vide en dessous de lui.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ C'est la fiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Mon dieu, mais quel suspens. Le chapitre final est plus un genre de mise au point. Je me rappelle avoir écrit ce chapitre d'un coup, c'était grandiose. C'était un truc de dingue, j'adore quand je suis géniale comme ça. J'aime ma femme en ce moment._

_Prochain chapitre :__ Tous ou It's time._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Tous ou It's time

_Take it away_

_Bla bla bla :__ Enfin, le dernier chapitre ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à trouver la motivation et le capacité pour tout taper et rattraper mon retard. Mais je suis contente que ça soit le dernier chapitre. Je vous donne rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour dire ce qu'il vous attend pour la suite._

_Chanson :__ It's time de Imagine Dragons. Je vous avoue que j'ai découvert cette chanson avec Glee. Mais malheureusement, comme c'est Blaine qui la chante, c'est absolument naze donc je suis allé écouter la version originale et c'est tellement mieux !_

_Remerciements :__ A ma femme, ma source d'inspiration pour dire des mots d'amour, la seule que j'aime et qui __m'aime._

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Tous

Ou

It's time.

Pour la dernière réunion de Snow Kids, Micro-Ice était présent et Aarch absent. La formation orginale était réunie mais personne ne parlait. Aarch venait de quitter la pièce, les valises étaient foutues. Ahito regardait Thran et Tia serrait les doigts de Rocket.

"Bon alors ... Vous allez où maintenant ? demanda Thran.

- Rykers, répondit Meï.

- Electra, ajouta Tia. Avec Yuki.

- Certainement Xennons, continua le gardien.

- Entraineur des Wambas."

Les yeux gris de Micro-Ice fixaient D-Jock qui baissa les yeux.

"Rien. Rien du tout.

- Rien ? s'exclama Thran. Mais tu es ...

- Et toi Micro-Ice ? le coupa Meï.

- ... J'envisage une overdose. Ou alors devenir militant contre la deforestation ou l'extinction des phoques."

Plus personne ne parla. Tia leva les yeux.

"Tu étais où le soir où Rocket m'a trompée ?

- A ton avis ? Qui est venu me rejoindre ?

- Tu couchais avec lui depuis longtemps ? ajouta Meï en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. T'as attendu qu'on soit plus ensemble ou même pas ?"

Rocket soupira.

"Même pas, si tu veux tout savoir, rétorqua Micro-Ice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Espèce de salope.

- Ah ouais ? Qui est celle de vous deux qui a envoyé cette putain de photo aux médias ?"

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête sans répondre. Micro-Ice se leva, excédé.

"Eh bah allez-y, répondez.

- C'était D-Jock, marmonna Ahito.

- Mais ça va pas de me dénoncer comme ça ?" gronda le roux.

Micro-Ice le fixa, choqué. Il y eut un nouveau temps de silence.

"J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait un truc pareil ... Comment t'as pu ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'on était plus ami non ?"

Des larmes se mirent à couler. Ahito se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ... toutes tes emmerdes ... J'ai toujours été là pour toi ! se mit-il à crier. Qu'est ce que je ...

- Ca suffit, trancha Meï en se levant à son tour. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Attends, la stoppa Thran. C'est tout, ça se finit comme ça ? On se sépare et c'est fini, on arrête les Snow Kids ?

- C'est toi qui a commencé en acceptant l'offre des Lightnings", fit remarquer Rocket.

D-Jock soupira à son tour.

"C'est bon, j'en ai marre. Je me casse. Salut à tous."

Micro-Ice le suivit dans le couloir et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir. D-Jock se dégagea d'un mouvement sec.

"Attends D-Jock s'il te plait ! Pourquoi ... marmonna le plus jeune. Dis moi juste pourquoi t'as dévoilé ça à tout le monde ?

- ... Parce que je le hais ... tu le sais en plus.

- Mais moi ! ajouta-t-il en tirant sur sa manche. Moi tu me hais pas ! T'as pas pensé que tu me manquais, que j'étais mal sans toi ?"

D-Jock le fixa et le colla à lui d'un coup pour le prendre dans ses bras laissant Micro-Ice s'accrocher à lui.

"On doit rompre Rocket ... murmurait Tia dans la chambre des filles.

- Non ! s'écria Meï. Soit plus sur de toi ! Tu veux le quitter ! Le plaquer ! T'en débarasser ! Alors soit ferme, merde !"

La porte claqua sur Rocket. Tia rougit violemment et Meï eut un sourire avant de prendre sa valise.

"Je vais vous laisser", déclara-t-elle avec un petit ton joyeux.

Tia gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol.

"Tu ... tu veux me plaquer ? murmura Rocket.

- Ben je ... tu m'as quand même ... et puis on va être chacun à un autre bout de la Galaxie ... je vais pas ... pouvoir ... j'arrive pas."

Rocket la fixa et sortit de la chambre alors que Tia se mettait à pleurer. Il vit que Thran téléphonait et ne chercha pas à s'approcher.

En sortant en courant, Linianne percuta Sinedd en bas de la rue. Il alluma une cigarette et soupira avant de repartir. Micro-Ice et D-Jock sortirent à sa suite, le bras de l'un autour de la taille de l'autre. Le roux se détacha et hocha la tête vers Sinedd.

"Il t'attend je crois ...

- Hum ... Je ... Je sais pas si j'ai envie de le voir ...

- Tu l'aimes non ?"

Micro-Ice se mordit la lèvre et s'avança vers son amant sans répondre. Il lui tendit sa cigarette mais il refusa.

"Combien de fois ? marmonna le plus âgé. Combien de fois tu m'as trompé ?

- ... six fois."

Sinedd écrasa son mégot sur le trottoir et s'écarta. Micro-Ice le fixait.

"Ca aurait pas été plus simple qu'on se quitte ?

- J'avais pas envie ... t'avais dit que tu m'aimais ...

- Ouais. Je l'ai dit. Et je le pense toujours." ajouta Sinedd.

Il captura les lèvres de Micro-Ice et l'embrassa langoureusement, lui coupant la respiration. Il s'écarta enfin et jeta un coup d'oeil à D-Jock.

"Vous vous êtes réconciliés. Tant mieux pour toi.

- Non Sinedd, attends ... Me quitte pas ... Pas comme ça !"

Micro-Ice pleurait de nouveau. Son ex-petit ami ne répondit pas et tourna les talons. D-Jock s'avança pour le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras et il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Meï laissa un message à Thran avant de monter dans la navette privée. Elle s'assit à sa place. Son téléphone vibra, le numéro de Tia s'afficha mais elle ne répondit pas. Rocket retourna sur Aquilian le soir même. Il ne dit pas un mot à ses parents et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Thran emporta un cadre photo qui contenait l'équipe au complet mais il se cassa dans sa valise pendant le voyage.

* * *

_Bla bla bla :__ Hum bon. En fait quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, c'était plus une t__ransition vers la saison deux. Mais cette dernière n'est toujours pas écrite. Un jour peut être, quand la saison 4 sortira et que j'aurai de nouveau l'inspiration ! On a le droit de rêver._

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon les enfants. Je vous donne le droit de pleurer. Mais non. Quand même pas. C'était quand même pas si moche. C'est pas souvent que j'arrive à terminer une fiction vraiment. Alors puisque ça arrive ... Je propose qu'on fasse une grande fête._

_Sid Shou Host._


End file.
